xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
Dai
Dai is a giant mutated female dinosaur who would later become the mate of Goji64. Techniques *Meteor Throw: Dai's signature technique she grabs the opponent by anything on the head or hair, arms, tail, feet and or legs. Dai spins around rapidly sometimes until she is nothing more than a blur finally she releases her grip and launches the opponent away like a meteor. When the opponent is sent flying they can easily break through mountains, cliffs, moons, buildings, pretty much anything, the opponent flies until they completely loose speed. This can leave opponents bodies completely numb or broken, killing most opponents instantly. She can teach this technique to others and has taught it to Goji64, Koji, Godzilla (never officially seen or stated but Godzilla has used this technique before), and Godzilla Yuichi. Although Dai's version of the move can be easily spotted. Whenever Dai uses the move once she throws the opponent they are covered in a firey energy that makes them look like a burning meteor (that's why it's called the Meteor Throw). This attack ranges in power from only being able to weaken stronger monsters, stun allies while sparring, and or killing anyhting instantly. *Martial Arts: Although know one knows how she learned the skills, Dai has amazing martial arts skills. She is better than Goji64, Godzilla, and Koji in martial arts. She is a very effective fighter and can use street fighter type moves or animalistic clawing and slashing attacks. Dai studies her opponents moves when she fights them and is extremely strategic in battle, she becoms stronger after every fight. She can even charge her fists and feet with energy in order to increase the damage done by her physical attacks. Dai is the greatest martial artist in the series. *Super Strength: Dai has super strength, she is one of the strongest beings in the universe and Dai's strength surperior to most Kaiju and can lift over 1,000,000 tons. Dai was strong enough to walk through several of Goji64's Atomic Heat Rays like nothing and knock him around like a doll during they're first encounter. After having energy given to her by Goji64, Dai effortlessly lifted a moon which was speeding towards Earth with enough speed and force to destroy it twice. She has even managed to keep up with beings like Goji64, Godzilla, Koji, and ect. strength wise. After being thrown into the sun by King Ghidorah and staying in it for an hour, Dai gained the super power of flight and efforlessly pushed three planets. Even without being super charged by others energy Dai can lift entire cities and mountains up from the ground. Like all creatures Dai obtains strength from anger but unlike most others her strength ups to physically impossible limits. Dai could destroy beams with the power of Goji64's Atomic Heat Ray just by punching them. *Super Speed: Dai has super speed and was fast enough to keep up with Goji64 when he tried to retreat from her. *Super Durability: Dai has amazing almsoy endless durability, being able to walk through several of Goji64's atomic heat rays and knock him around like a doll during they're first encounter. She survived being thrown into the sun, has survived multiple super novas, and could survive the pressure of undersea trenches and in the vacuum of outerspace. This easily makes Dai immune to most beam attacks. *Super Stamina: Dai has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. She needs food and water to survive but she can go long time periods without either, her stamina seems to be limetless. *Energy Absorption: If Dai is extremely injured or low on energy she has been shown to be able to draw power from all types of energy to become stronger. *Regeneration: Dai fast regeneration, she was almsot completely blown apart at one point and healed within seconds. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goji64 Category:Pages